Moonshadow
by ElementofHeart
Summary: [shadaria week 2018] and he loved her like nothing else in the world. [complete]


**You know, I never actually posted this because I finished it a few days after the week was over. But seeing as its still sitting on my desktop growing old and dusty, I decided to polish it up a bit before publishing it for the first time. **

**Can't wait for the next Shadaria week to start! The prompts for this year's week is already up, so if anyone wants to participate, you have plenty of time until it returns in December! :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**i. in the ark**

"Are you happy up here, Maria?"

She turned around to see him staring down at the life-filled planet, his eyes glazing over in the way it always did whenever they talked about Earth; of going to see the place filled with creatures and humans of all kinds, unaware that they had been watching them all from afar. Curiously, longingly.

The IV pole suddenly felt heavy.

"Sometimes I'm not," she admitted quietly, gently shifting side to side with the balls of her feet. "But when I think about being with you and Grandfather, it's not so bad anymore."

**ii. firsts**

He wasn't sure what to feel.

He read in Maria's novels that there would be "sparks" or even a "sweet sensation" that would overpower him. It sounded as grandiose as the movies portrayed it, but none of it seemed to really fit into how it truly felt.

There _was_ a tinge. Small, but noticeable.

_Did that count?_

It wasn't until many, many years later when he made contact with another like that again, that he found it did. He searched for ocean eyes instead of dark coals, fair gold instead of vibrant orange, pale instead of flushed cheeks.

His first would always be better.

**iii. cooking**

"I'm sorry..."

"There's no need." He said adamantly, leaning over her bed and watching as every few seconds her eyes would flicker in pain. Carefully, he took her hand in his, frowning deeply with each ragged breath she took; she would be fine, he knew, but seeing her like this would never get any easier. "Chef Ono already rescheduled."

Her fingers shifted in his grip. "B-but we waited for this day..."

"And I can wait longer." He countered, bringing her knuckles to his lips and placing a gentle kiss. Consequences of getting caught be damned. "Just focus on getting better."

**iv. piece of life**

"Who's that scary guy near the fountain?"

Immediately she turned her gaze along with the rest of her peers, eyes widening slightly when she saw that it was no scary guy, but _Shadow_ standing beside the fountain. His dark, red-striped countenance, miffed yet stoic, stood out from the bright background behind him.

Clearly, he was only here for her.

His eyes, sharp and steeled from every wary glance shot his way, softened when he saw her emerge from the surprised crowd. Before he could greet her, Maria whisked him away from the onlooking crowd, taking his gloved hand in hers when they were out of sight and making his heart thud with her bright smile alone.

"Thank you, Shadow."

"Anytime."

**v. au (Alternate Universe)**

_"We are out here live as Sonic the Hedgehog fights against Doctor Robotnik's army...!"_

"Going out?" His wife asked when Shadow came into view, her eyes momentarily leaving the terrifying sight of robots invading the nearby city to see that he had already gotten himself ready before she'd even asked.

"Can't have Station Square be recklessly destroyed by that Faker." Came his smooth reply as he finished properly clicking his inhibitor rings into place, momentarily stopping by the front door as he asked casually, "Are you craving anything? Do you need something from any stores over there?"

"We're alright," the blonde reassured gently, rubbing her protruding stomach. "But be careful, okay? Ivo, can be a little..." The insinuation was clear, but even though he'd fought against the mad scientist at least a dozen times for the past month alone, it always felt nice to hear her voice her concern over his safety.

"I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, Maria. I'll be _fine._" The hedgehog smirked, giving her one last wave from the nearby foyer before he closed the door behind him and took off into the distance at the speed of sound.

**vi. snow**

She blinked.

Once. Twice.

"I thought you said—"

"I lied so the Professor wouldn't know what I was up to." He cut in softly, leaving her to gape at the shocking sight. Despite not having the proper wear for it, simply in her old nightgown, there was no stopping her from taking a step forward into the freezing room, shivering when her feet touched frigid ice; when her gaze met his, she didn't realize the tears that welled up in her eyes until he wiped them away with a thumb, smiling lightly, "Happy 13th Birthday."

**vii. in the earth**

_Home._

It didn't use to feel that way. A crummy, run-down house that managed to stay in tact despite having no owners for almost three decades. It was no surprise to him then that the landlord had given it to them for an unbelievably low price, not when it looked the way it did from close-up, but when Maria had proclaimed that this would be their new dwelling instead of agreeing on his idea to get their money back and find a better house, that was the end of it.

Now, looking back at it, she had made the right choice. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else other than here, leaning against her in front of the warm fireplace with hot chocolates in hand, listening to the sound of her mellifluous voice as they waited for the brewing, winter storm outside to cease for the night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you guys thought! Definitely keeps me more motivated to write for this pairing!**


End file.
